Just The Way You Are
by Wintery
Summary: Celia doesn't think she's beautiful. Jack compliments her everyday about how she looks. When will Celia finally realize how amazing she is?  'Just The Way You Are' by Bruno Mars Song-fic. CeliaXJack  Please review! Rated T for language


**A/N Hi! This is my first fanfic and song-fic. The song is Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars. I decided to do that song because it's one of my favorite songs.**

**This is also a JackXCelia story and it's in Jack's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon. I also don't own the song Just The Way You Are.**

* * *

_**Oh her eyes, her eyes;  
Make the stars look like they're not shining.**_

"The stars look beautiful, don't they?" Celia asks me as we were sitting down looking at them.

"I agree but I think you're more beautiful than the stars" I tell her looking at her eyes.

_**Her hair, her hair;  
Falls perfectly without her trying.**_

She gives me a smile and began to brush her hair with her fingers "Really? I don't think so!"__

_**She's so beautiful;  
And I tell her every day.**_

"Good morning" She greets me as I was walking to her in the morning.

"Good morning" I reply back saying what I said everyday to her. "You know, boys must stare at you a lot"

"What? Why would they?"

"Because you're always beautiful, that's why!"

_**Yeah; I know, I know,  
When I compliment her  
She won't believe me.  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see.**_

"No I'm not Jack, remember when I had that bad hair day and my hair looked like a disaster?" She asks me.

"Of course I do but that was when you were like 8 years old. You should have already forgotten about that!" I say to her.

"How could I forget about that? You used to tease me about it every single day" She tells me.

_**But every time she asks me "do I look okay?", **_

"Do I look okay?" She asks me when we were inside. It's always that question!

_**I say:**_

_**When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
Cause you're amazing, **_

_**Just the way you are.**_

"Does my face look okay? Is there anything wrong with it?" She says when I stare at it.

"No, it looks amazing" I tell her.

_**And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.**_

Her smile…I just love it "Can you smile for me Celia?" I question.

"No Jack" She answers.__

_**Yeah, Her lips, her lips;  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me.**_

"Then instead can I kiss you?" I question randomly.

_**Her laugh, her laugh;  
She hates but I think it's so sexy.**_

She laughs at me and says "Of course not! And oh my goodness, my laugh is so weird".

"No it isn't, I think your laugh is so sexy"

"I hate it"

_**She's so beautiful,  
And I tell her every day.**_

"Do I choose terrible outfits to wear?" She asks me turning to the mirror.

"No, I think your outfits are amazing" I reply.

"Are you being honest or are you lying? Because Muffy says that my outfits are terrible and I have bad taste in fashion"

"I'm being honest and Muffy is probably just jealous of you because you're so beautiful"__

_**Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change.  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same.  
**_

Celia says to me "Really? But you know I don't think I will ever look perfect unlike the other girls in the Valley" And then turned back to the mirror.

"Celia, you don't need to find a perfect look"

"Why? Is it because I'm always beautiful and I'm already perfect?" She questions looking slightly annoyed for some reason.

"Yes, I think you're already perfect"

_**So, don't even bother asking  
If you look okay;  
**_

"Do I look okay?" She asks me again.

I sigh "Don't bother asking me that question again Celia" I tell her.

_**You know I say:  
When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.**_

"Why?" She asks.

"You know I always say that you're beautiful and amazing" I answer looking at her perfect face.

_**And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.**_

She smiles at me "Jack I know that but I think you're just lying to me"

I stare at her smile for a while. "Celia, I would never lie to you"__

_**The way you are.  
The way you are.  
Girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.**_

"Because you are so amazing the way you are"__

_**When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change.  
'Cause you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.**_

"I guess so" She whispers.

"I would also never change anything about you" I reply.

_**And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for a while.  
'Cause girl you're amazing,  
Just the way you are.**_

She smiles at me "Okay, fine I won't change ever again"

"I'm so glad you believe me" I reply smiling as well.__

_**Yea-eah.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Did you like it? If yes then please review!**


End file.
